


The Scent of Mock Orange

by DoreyG



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Characters Are Bad At Feelings But Good At Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, that fine line between antagonism and lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: He can't help it. Every time he goes to bed with Solas, and that's been far too many times over the past few months, he finds himself wanting to ruin the man.





	The Scent of Mock Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

He scratches down Solas' back, and Solas jerks above him but doesn't stop moving. If anything his thrusts only grow more brutal, driving him ceaselessly into the bed in a way that makes him very glad that they're doing this somewhere soft for once.

Unwilling to give up the fight, and doesn't it say a lot about his current relationship choices that he thinks of this as a fight, he rakes his nails across Solas' far too smooth skin again. Arches up, as much as he can, to set his teeth to the pale line of Solas' neck and bite until he tastes blood.

(He can't help it. Every time he goes to bed with Solas, and that's been far too many times over the past few months, he finds himself wanting to ruin the man. Solas is far too composed, far too dignified, far too skilled at hiding the truth of who he is underneath. He finds himself wanting to tear that composure to shreds, rip and rip until the vulnerable underbelly is revealed.)

Solas, for his part, snarls at the dig of teeth and fists a brutal hand in his hair. Before he knows it he's being yanked back, shoved down into the pillows with a force that'd doubtlessly concuss him if they were doing this in their usual location of a barely private cave or a just hidden glen steps away from the camp. 

He shudders under Solas' onslaught, reeling just a little despite the soft landing. Solas, for his part, seems barely affected. He glares a little, yes, but that's just normal behaviour for the man when they're in bed together. Otherwise he keeps moving just as fast on one hand as on two, keeps taking him apart with a methodical coldness that he really shouldn't find arousing.

(He'd be lying, though, if he pretended that he didn't find absolutely everything about Solas arousing. It's absurd, but he just can't seem to help himself. He likes trying to get Solas to crack, yes, finds himself addicted to those moments where he can get Solas to grit his teeth, snarl at him like there's nothing else in all of creation. But he also finds himself attracted to Solas' inscrutability, his icy dignity, the barely restrained scorn with which he regards him. He even thinks that he'll be attracted to the probably horrifying truth, if he ever manages to reach it.)

Irritated by Solas' attitude, or at least willing to pretend that he's irritated instead of so aroused that he can barely see straight, he decides to adopt a different tactic. Instead of physical violence he decides to take advantage of his physical appeal, rolls his hips in his most practiced way and whines like some kind of undone madman.

Solas seems unmoved for a long moment, a far too long moment… But eventually gives in, just a little and to his heartfelt surprise. His thrusts grow less violent and more deliberate, obviously attempting to bring him pleasure instead of just trying to drive him through the bed. His hands stop grasping and start stroking, the weight of his body becomes teasing instead of oppressive, his eyes stop glaring and start focusing. Solas never acts like he actually cares for him, that's a fantasy that not even he is stupid enough to indulge in, but at least in this moment he doesn't act like he loathes him.

(Sometimes, and this is just sometimes and usually after he has a little too much alcohol in him, he does want more than these hurried and furious encounters. Sometimes he thinks that Solas almost likes him, in his own twisted way. Sometimes he thinks that he is close to discovering the actual truth, revealing that underbelly once and for all. Sometimes he dreams of a dread wolf with red eyes, and doesn't feel half as terrified as he knows he should be.)

Somewhat taken aback by this shift, and still determined to keep up, he tries to throw Solas off his game by clenching around him. Immediately this backfires, as Solas takes the opportunity to get even deeper inside him and hit that spot that always makes him see stars. He cries out, despite himself, and thinks he sees the ghost of a smile on Solas' lips before the man takes even further advantage. Bends him almost in half, and fucks into him until he can barely remember his name.

He comes like that, pinned on Solas' cock and clenching wildly around him. And he knows he should mind, knows he will bristle like an offended cat once he gains a little more brain power back, but for now he can only shudder and gasp and come apart entirely. And linger, over that almost smile on Solas' lips and that tiny chink of armour he's finally managed to peel back.


End file.
